


You and I Tonight: Next To You Epilogue

by AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow



Series: Next To You [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Why did they cancel this show, beacuse we all need a happy ending, they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow/pseuds/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow
Summary: It's Mike's last game as catcher of the Padre's. After the game he finally gets to talk without being teammates.





	You and I Tonight: Next To You Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So when I found out about the cancellation I was heart broken, it didn't help that I was over stressed at work. This idea for the epilogue had been bouncing around in my head for a while but I just needed the time and motivation to write it. Also I was thinking about writing short little moments during the season to see how their relation progressed. Let me know what you think.

It was a game that by all accounts, didn’t matter.  They were playing because they had to and it was their job but their hearts weren’t really in it.  The same was true for the team in the other club house.  The Padres were fourth in the NL West, only a head of the Giants that they were due to take the field against later that afternoon.  The 2017 Padres, if they hand any kind of luck at all, it was bad luck.  Charlie had made some bad moves in the off season, had subsequently lost his job by the All-Star Break, but the damage was done.  They had lost much of their experienced payers to fluke injures or trade deals gone wrong.  It seemed like every time they got a guy off the DL two more would be placed on it.  They were losing big time and since the break, they had just been putting in time.

This was not how Mike envisioned going out. He had hoped that he would at least get to see the post season one last time, but he knew that wasn’t meant for him by mid May.  He was one of the lucky few who for whatever reason didn’t end up on the Disabled List, which was surprising considering he was on the verge of 38 and a catcher.  He was unexpectedly oaky with how Al decided to split his time between catching and first, as long as he was the one catching Ginny. She was his pitcher and nothing was going to change that.

Mike woke at about 6:15 on October 1st.  He didn’t move for a moment.  Instead he took a deep breath and thought.  This was the last time he would be playing professional baseball.  The day had arrived and this time tomorrow, he would be retired.  He exhaled what felt like the last 17 years of his life. He slowly pulled himself from his bed and moved to the hotel window to look down at the park. There was only a hint of sun peeking out from across the bay. A soft smile emerged from his lips.

He made the public announcement about his retirement at the start of August.  Though no one was really surprised, he was in the last year of his contract and no one really expected a 37 year old catcher to re-sign.  They had a big pomp and circumstance ceremony the week before at their last home game.  He was grateful for all the love that the city had shown him over the years but he knew it was time.  He was emotional during that game but he knew the game that was about to be played would forever be the one that stuck in his mind because his Rookie would be pitching to him for the last time.  And after the game is done, he gets to have her forever next to him. 

They hadn’t spoken about their plan to meet at the bar later that night since they made it that night in a shady dive bar in February. It took some time for them to find their grove as players again, but they found their rhythm.  Mike took one last longing look over the field before getting ready for his last day as a big leaguer.

Her game day routine never changed; wake up, shower, eat, get to the park, get a quick work out in, eat again, go over hitters, early work, and then a full 20 minutes of silence before she warmed up in the pen. She established this routine down in single A ball, and never wavered.  But this morning something was different.  She always felt some type of butterflies the morning of a start, but on this morning, she felt a sense of calm.

Ginny had never been much of a morning person but she sucked it up during day games.  She woke with a stretch of her body before her alarm went off.  She had a smile on her face as she yawned.  She pulled herself from her bed and stopped by the window as the sun was just about to break through the clouds. It wasn’t the game that put a smile on her face; it was what would happen in about 15 and half hours that made her smile.    

Ginny walked over to where her phone was sitting on the coffee table. She quickly typed out a message. _Last day as a ball player eh. How you feeling Old Man?_

She debated about whether she should send the message.  Her fingers hovered over the send button.   They were still team mates and that was a team mate type text right?  She hit send and went about the rest of her routine.

When she returned from her shower there was text waiting for her.  It was one word: _Ready._ Ginny smiled and went about her morning.

Mike moved through had what he had done more than 2500 times with ease, but also with a sense of finality.  Everything became the last; the last time getting taped, the last time speaking with the media, the last time taking BP, the last time playing catch, the last time going over hitters.

“Yo Rookie,” He called from across the field, “We’ve got hitters to go over, can’t have you waving me off again.”

“Yeah can’t make you look bad Old Man.  Your trip to Cooperstown all depends on this one game” she chirped as she made her way across the field.

“Damn straight Baker” He said as she came up beside him. He smiled down at her and saw what looked like a tear in her eye. She started to walk into the clubhouse when he quickly came up behind her and gave her ass one last slap. She had gotten better at not jumping on the guys when they did this...mostly.  She knew when they were doing it out of habit and when the newbie’s were testing her limit.  But Mike was always able to play it off with a cheeky smile.  This time though he just put his arm around her waist as they continued through the tunnel.

 

 

 The moment the ball left Ginny’s hand everyone knew this game was going to be something special.  They were in perfect sink, and Ginny was putting on clinic in pitching.  Even though her fastball was still slow, she had managed to get it to around 90 during the season and had greater control on her other pitches. 

They took the lead early and never wavered. Every pitch Mike called, Ginny threw.  It wasn’t a no hitter, but it felt like it.  She was going to go the distance in this game and no one was going to pull her from it. Al had tried to in the 7th, but she just stared at him and took the mound anyway.

Mike was due to lead off the 9th inning. He hit a double to left.  The next two batters struck out looking and on a pop up. Then by some act of providence, this brought Ginny up to bat. Ginny got the occasional hit but she was no Noah Syndergaard or Madison Bumgarner.  She stepped in to the box and took her stance.  She looked out at the pitcher and then saw Mike’s eye’s from just over 120 feet away. Without hesitation she swung at the first pitch fast ball.  She watched it.  She knew it was high but thought it would pull foul.  It didn’t.  Instead she watched it fly over the wall in left field. 

Mike was waiting for her when she crossed home plate, beaming with pride. “Well done Ginny.” He said loud enough that only she could hear as they made their way to the dugout, where she was immediately engulfed by her teammates, but Mike kept his distance she met his gaze and nodded.

Her two run homer made it 7-2 going into the bottom of the ninth.  She just had to strike out the next three batters, without any incident and that would be that.  She got a first pitch ground out. One down.  The next batter hits a single that rolls to the wall.  She shakes it off and prepares for what she expects Mike to call in order to try and educe and ground out double play ball. And then it hits her, this could be the last pitch she throws to Mike.  Her first two miss the zone big time.  Mike puts down sequence and she shakes him off, twice. 

Mike calls time and marches out to the mound, “What the hell Baker why are you shaking me off?”

She puts her glove over her mouth and says, “Oh I have no problem with the sequence, I just wanted...” she trailed off, her eyes darting back and forth before meeting his once more, “ I just wanted one more visit to the mound, one more great movie speech.”

“I thought you didn’t need my speeches anymore” he said with a light in his eye. She didn’t answer. “I have nothing left to teach you Rookie.  You’re a ball player Baker, but don't forget you’re also human. You can't control anything other than how you aim your pitches so make sure you aim them well.” She smiled as the words rang similar to his first great speech to her.  She held out her glove for the ball as he said “Got to go Rookie, people are going to start talking; it’s kinda getting awkward now.” He said as he was backing away with the brightest smile she had seen cross his face.

He was half way back to the plate when she called to him, “Hey, you forgot the mic drop” as she took her place on the rubber. He smiled as he pulled his mask down and got into his crouch. Ginny exhaled and sent the ball towards Mike.  The next 10 seconds blur in her mind.  A made to order 5-4-3 double play ends the game. Her first complete game was the last one he would ever play. That thought has her frozen on the mound, until the entire team convened around Mike at the plate. 

When she came back to herself, she heard the thunderous applause from the stands, even though they weren’t at home, Mike had been a staple in the base ball world for almost 2 decades.  She joined her team at home plate as Mike tipped his hat to the crowd, before retreating to the dugout.   That was that.  He was about to enter phase two.  This thought scared him.  He was ready to play his last game; he had time to process that.  But now that it was over, like really over, he suddenly felt the walls closing in on him.  He didn’t know who he was without being ‘Mike Lawson, catcher for the San Diego Padres’.

His breathing rapidly got very shallow and he was thinking that he was about to pass out. And then he saw her enter the room.  She locked eyes with him and nodded.  Suddenly the room faded into the background and it was as if it was just him and Ginny. Her wide smile reminded him that whatever happened from this point on was going to be alright.

Blip gave the speech about moving forward and getting them next year. How many times did Mike hear that speech from Tony and how many times did he give it himself? The torch has been passed to the next generation.

“Now I want us all to take a minute so that we can thoroughly embarrass the cranky bastard that has solidified his status as an old man” Blip said as he turned his attention to Mike.  “I know we already did the big farewell dinner last week, and you didn’t want any more, but I speak for all the guys when I say this Mike,” He paused as if he was chocked up before continuing “You’re one of the lucky ones.  You may not have a ring, but you spent your career with one organization.  You influenced hundreds of rookies and even put the fear of god into some of them.” They all chuckled. “But overall, you always put in the work, even when it was tough, you took the time to help you teammates and for those of us that put up with your crankiness you were the most loyal friend. To Mike,”

The clubhouse erupted with a course of his name.  He subtly wiped a tear that threatening to spill over.  “Thank you all and despite my best intentions, I love you all.  Just because I will no longer be in the clubhouse every day, you won’t be rid of me.  I still plan on let each of you mooks know when you fuck up and when you win that ring, I’ll be in the first row. Now we’ve got a plane to catch so I can go home and start my life as a retiree.” He said as he stared right at Ginny.  He’s not sure but he’s pretty sure he saw a blush creep up on her face before she turned to make-shift change room.

The flight from San Francisco got in around 7:30 after all the press that came along with not only the end of a season but a game in which a lifer retires and the first woman in MLB history throws a complete game.  They didn’t sit together on the flight back, which nearly every one commented on.  Mike knew that he had to wait; technically speaking they were still teammates.    

Mike made the trip back to La Jolla with a weird sense of relief. When he walked into his house, he darted upstairs to his master suite.  He dumped the contents of his duffel and promptly showered.  He took extra care in picking out his outfit and carefully groomed his beard. It was only just after 9.  He started to pace back and forth.  He went back up to Ginny’s room.  She does occasionally still stay over, and keeps a few clothing items there just in case she fell asleep on the couch.  Mike didn’t want to be presumptuous but deep down he wanted to wake up his first morning as retiree with the woman he loved in the next room.   

He had already downed a bottle and was motioning to the bartending for another when the door chimed open “Hey Lawson” she called as she took a seat next to him.  She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, ankle boots, a wine coloured T-shirt with a leather jacket, and yet, Mike swears his heart skipped a beat. 

 He looked up and motioned for another beer as he stood to greet her “Hey Ginny” he said shyly as he nervously rubbed his palms on his jeans.  He moved towards her and pulled her in for a small hug.  “Here, let’s grab a booth.”

Ginny nodded as she picked up her beer from the bar top.  Mike gently placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to the small end booth. She didn’t seem as nervous as he was, but then again, she was the one that was calling the shots, Ginny was always the one in control of how this played out.  

“So first full season in the books Rookie, how does it feel?” He asked nervously.  He had spent thousands of hours talking to the woman in front of him, about just about every topic under the sun.  But right now the only words that seem to form are relating to baseball. He started to pull at the tough, callused skin of his left hand.

Ginny with that wide grin that made his heart melt.  “Really that’s what you want to talk about?” she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He dropped his shoulders and relaxed into it, “humour me Rookie,” he said with a wink.

She leaned back in the booth, and took her sip from her beer, “oh you know, nothing like living out of suitcase, and having your existence in your workplace challenged and watched 24/7 by the media.” Things had gotten better with the media but every time she had a less than perfect outing, that’s all they could talk about again.  Which pissed off her but she had gotten use to it.  It pissed off the team even more.  Every single pitcher in the rotation, had had their struggles, lord knows that their problems on the field was not just limited to the mound, but it always seemed like the media was still trying to pin it on ‘Gin-sanity’.

The truth of the matter though, she was just one of the guys now. They had adjusted and almost over-corrected to the point where they had no issues with walking around the clubhouse in a towel or sometimes nothing at all, or talking openly about their sex lives. And it went the same with her.  She knew they didn’t look at her like anything other than a teammate.  Every time a new player would be called up from AAA, they were given the same lecture. They may see her in any state of dress and was nothing was to be said about it, because she had every right to exit the shower in just a towel as they did, if not more because she was staying, they were only temporary.

Mike swallowed the lump that had come up in his throat. He hated that she still felt insecure and pressure from the media.  “Hey you know none of that comes from the team right?  You have proven yourself a Padre time and time again.” He said as he reached out to give her hand a squeeze.

  “Yeah, yeah. Sometimes they are just so loud and I see myself on everything.  It kind of goes to your head and starts to mess with your mind a bit.”

“Well hopefully, it’s less and less every day.”

They stopped to just ponder the space between them now.  It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, but not the reason that were here. They were each waiting to see who would break first.  So much had gone unsaid between them, with the assumption that they would say it all out loud one day.  But now that that day was here, neither knew how to speak.

“So are we going to talk about it?” she finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Mike took a sheeply sip of his beer; “If that’s what you wanna talk about, then yeah we can talk about it.” he was always going to let her bring it up. 

“Well we aren’t teammates any more.  That’s what we agreed to.  So I guess that brings us here, to this moment.”

He took a deep breath; he had pictured this conversation so many times over the past 395 days.  Sometime he thought he would be direct and just say it.  Others, he would say it in a roundabout way. And only once did he think about a grand romantic jester, but knew Ginny would either laugh or punch him, or both.  He decided in that moment that he would go for direct. 

“Do know why I was leaving?” she gave him a look of confusion, but he continued “It wasn’t for the world series. I mean that was an added bonus because who doesn’t want a ring out of it, and Charlie and Oscar made it clear they were looking for a way to get rid of me, but that’s beside the point.” He said as he took another sip of beer.  “Did you know that Omar had a crush on you last season?” he asked.  A small blush rose from her cheeks as she nodded. “Of course you knew.  He would do anything you asked.” He said with a chuckle.

 “Well I found out the day I lost it on you during kangaroo court.  That was also the day I told Oscar that if they were going to send me anywhere, to make it The Cubs.  But that was after I realized it. Omar had confessed that he had ‘feelings’ for you.  Both Blip and I thought he was playing until we called him out. And amidst my citing all the reasons why he couldn’t be in love with you, I-” He paused for a moment and ran his hand over his beard. “I came to the conclusion that while Omar didn’t have feelings for you, I more than likely did. And then I did what I always do, I tried to run from it or avoid it.  It had been bubbling for a while, and I tried to push it away, tell myself that you were just another rookie who I had to work with.  But then you became my friend and somewhere in those three months I saw something else.  Which brings us to how we ended up on that sidewalk, outside this very watering hole, on the night I was supposed to be leaving.  I was falling for you hard and fast and didn’t want to put that on you so I ran...or tired to anyways.  So here we are.” He said with a long exhale as he ran his hand over his face and takes a long swig of his beer waiting for her answer.

  Ginny shifted on the bench.  She crossed her ankles and took a pull from her beer.  She brushed the hair out of her face.  “You were right that day after the brawl.  There was more to the me and Davis thing.  We played against each other in AA ball...and he convinced me to break my rule for him.” Mike nodded in understanding. He knew there had to be more to it.  “He told me he wasn’t getting anywhere playing and when the season was up he was quitting and going back to school.  It’s the only reason I even agreed to go on a date with him.  I wanted to keep it a secret, I was already getting hassled enough as it was, but he wanted me to be in the stands and play the ‘girlfriend’.  But he was lifted from that game because he was called up.  And here I was thinking I could just be in a normal relationship. After that I shut everybody out.  That was the year that Blip got called up too, so I was left to fend for myself.”

Ginny took a long look at Mike before exhaling and continuing, “That was until I asked you if you played golf.” Mike smiled at the memory. “I was alone for so long. It wasn’t easy coming up through the system and my first few weeks here I thought about packing it in for so long.  But then you let me in.  You had been this larger than life player for me since I was like 12 years old.  I never thought you’d give me the time of day. And when I met you, and it seemed like you brushed me off.  But you where there every step of the way to get me out of trouble, both on the field and like when the pictures that I sent to Trevor were hacked. You became more than the picture on my poster.”

“I knew you had my poster on your wall.” Mike said to try and cut the tension.  She paused for a moment before smiling.  “I didn’t want you to be alone Baker.  I don't want to be alone anymore Ginny.” He said holding her gaze.

“I don't want to be alone anymore either. So let’s not be alone Mike” she said as she reached out and grabbed his hand.  “I had a rule for reason, but you have always been exempt from rules, eh.” She said with a smile.

“What can I say, I know what I want.” He said bringing her hand to his lips and lightly brushing her knuckles beneath them.  “Does this mean that they have to add a ‘B’ to the WAGs club?”

Ginny threw her head back and let out that horsey laugh that he loved so much. She moved closer to him in the booth and Mike placed his hand around her shoulders, “I somehow don't see you fitting in with that crowed, I mean except for Evi cuz she would kill me other ways. I think you would enjoy retirement down in the sweaty, grimy clubhouse, instead of the luxury boxes with everyone who is just there to gossip and not watching the game.  You would hate that.” She said as she leaned in kissed him gingerly.

Mike closed his eyes and leaned into her.  He moved hand up her neck and into her hair.  He kissed her like his life depended on it.  He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.  “I don't care as long as I’m with you. You and me Gin, just you and me is all I need.” He learned back in, capturing her lips in his once more.

“I like the sound of that. What do you say to getting out of here” she asked with a spark in her eye.

“I say excellent idea. Lead the way.”  Ginny rose from the booth and Mike followed her out with his hand around her waist, and a smile on his face.   

Ginny kicked off her shoes at the front door and races through Mike’s house towards the pool deck. “Slow down Rookie, don’t forget you’re dating a middle aged retiree” he said chasing after her, “ I mean I assume that’s what this is because if I wasn’t clear enough back there, I’m in this with 100%--” He didn’t know when why he started rambling like a middle schooler asking the prettiest girl to the dance.

She called over her shoulder as he followed her out on to the deck, “God you’re such a dork, Old Man, of course we’re dating. Sorry San Diego, he’s off the market.” She said as she hooked her finger in between the buttons on his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.  

Mike wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in close.  “Let’s be honest here Gin, I’ve been off the market since September 2, 2016.  I was just waiting to be off the roster.” He said with a smile as he kissed her again.

It was a warm night in San Diego; But Ginny still curled into Mike on the couch as they looked out at the stars and bickered like only they could.  Mikes eyes started to grow heavy and he yawned in exhaustion. Ginny was drifting in and out of sleep.  Mike rubbed her side. “Come on Ginny, let’s get some shut eye.  We have the rest of our lives to argue about the best pitch to call in a full count bottom of the ninth situation.  I made sure your room had fresh sheets and PJs for you.”

“Umm okay, but I still think I’m right, off speed then fastball and back to off-speed” she said as she extracted herself from his arms.

“That’s assuming that the guy at the plate isn’t facing you because your fast ball is, by all accounts, off speed” he said with a smirk as he laced his fingers threw hers and pulled her into the house.

  “Hey what do you know, you’re retried.” She said in retaliation as they climbed the stairs and she entered her room.

Mike entered his and changed into a pair of plaid sleep pants and undershirt before making his way into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He returned a few moments later to see Ginny standing by the bedroom door, in her tank top and shorts. “Hey, did I for get to leave something for you?” he asked as he made his way over to her.

She shook her head, “no nothing like that, I just wanted to be in here with you, you know so I know it’s not a dream.” She said with a soft expression. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hands.  He placed a kiss on her forehead, his beard, prickly across her skin. “Though in my dreams, you don't have that thing on your face.” She said with a giggle.

Mike pulled her towards the bed, “You love the beard,” he said with a sigh as he pulled back the covers as they climbed in.

He turned out the light, and pulled her in close.  He was almost a sleep when he heard her say, “It’s not just the beard I love.”  

 

 

Mike woke at about 6:15 on October 2nd.  He didn’t move for a moment.  Instead he took a deep breath and thought. Today was the first day he was a retired ball player.  He rolled over to see the woman of his dreams, sleeping soundly next to him. He inhaled her sent, and a soft smile emerged from his lips. He had everything he never thought to dream about, and knew what ever came next would be beyond perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I hope this fits in with the main story. I tried to have it very reminiscent of things that they said to each other while showing character growth. Surprisingly, the actual conversation in the bar was the hardest to write. I thought about adding some smut to the end but the sweet worked so much better. 
> 
> I also tried to be as factual as possible with how the current MLB season is playing out, particular with how far back they are in the standings. I also took some inspiration from my poor struggling Blue Jays as to why they might be struggling this year because in all honesty, I don't really know what's going on in the National League, especially when they are on the west coast.


End file.
